Why I ever loved you
by r0manticr0se
Summary: Draco malfoy wants to avenge the humiliation one hermione granger caused him , but what goes around comes around and everything comes in full circles ,what happens when his plan backfires well read and see
1. Why i hate you

**Why I loved you**

**Prologue**

It was the day before the last at Hogwarts, everyone was having fun, and sixth year was finally over. Everyone was ecstatic, especially Draco Malfoy and his gang.

"Hey potter, does your scar hurt, or is it the Dementors, are you gonna faint " Draco Malfoy trailed sarcastically.

"Shove off Malfoy" Ron said holding his friend back.

"What is it Weasel, are you too sensitive that you don't have a Knut in Gringots, or is it the fact that your mother is so fat you had to widen the doors " Draco repeated earning himself hysterical laughter from his Slytheren entourage.

Ron was about to lunch at him and Draco pulled out his wand when a small hand appeared at Ron's shoulder.

"let it go Ron , he's not worth it" said Hermione granger's voice from behind them .Harry was breathing fire from his rage , Malfoy stood their in shock as the minute granger's hand grabbed potter's all his anger faded . He simply breathed in deeply and calmed down. Same with weasly, he wondered what was so soothing about her touch. She wasn't even good looking.

"that's right weasel listen to your fuck buddy she doesn't want you to get hurt , you should keep them on a tighter leash Mudblood , or else there wont be any sticks for you to play with " Draco drawled again hoping to get them riled up again.

"At least they have sticks Malfoy, from what I've been hearing …. Well let's just say you are jealous "Hermione finally said as she walked away, potter and weasly behind her snickering. He stoop there dumbfounded he never expected her to say something like that he never thought goody goody granger would ever say something like that.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to a snickering Blaise, and she got u bad man" Blaise said barely containing his laughter

"Oh we are going to see about that, that filthy little Mudblood is going down"

Draco said annoyed and angry before leaving his friends behind and stomping down the corner his robes swishing behind him.

**_Like it, hate it; tell me, next chapter coming up, anyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy comments tell me pleeease _**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review ,_**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review_**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review_**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review_**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review_**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review_**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review_**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review_**

**_Do I really have to go on?!_**

_**-lol-**_

__

__

__

__

__

__


	2. You are going to regret that

**Chapter I**

**You will regret that**

Malfoy's plan was already cooked up and ready for enforcement , he was going to get back at the Mudblood he had to get her alone for the plan to take effect ,he suspected she was in the library returning books to there freak of a librarian ,honestly the woman smelled like books she was just weird ,and as soon as he entered the library he knew he was right , there she was the Mudblood taking to Madame Pince and handing her some books ,he smiled to himself 'you are gonna get it Mudblood ' he chuckled softly at his own thoughts I am too good for my own good he thought.

It didn't take a long time she was a little stubborn at first but he won her over and soon enough they were snogging in a random broom closet, she's an amazing kisser he thought as he silently crept his hand up her top.

Hermione's head was screaming at her , but she didn't care , ' you're going to regret this later' said an annoying voice inside her head , but she pushed it away , god he's an amazing kisser, she felt his hand messaging her back , she felt him undo the clasp of her bra , but she couldn't care less her head was spinning in crazy delicious circles she felt him remove her top but she didn't care, she moaned as she felt his hardness against her leg , she hadn't realized it but her skirt was off along with her pink thong .

She gasped as he entered her, she was no virgin apposed to common knowledge but she was too distracted by the kisses he was trailing down her neck to notice, he pumped into her pushing her hard against the wall, she cried his name in ecstasy, god she felt good.

Draco was surprised she was not a virgin , he wondered who was the guy who took her innocence , his thoughts was cut off as he pumped in to her again , got she felt good around him he sensed she was close as he was ,he heard her breathing shallow and they both came together .

He came out of her and stared at her as she leaned on the wall naked, god she was beautiful _what what no she wasn't beautiful, he'd done this for revenge _he repeated to himself, slowly she began to dress herself, he pushed her hard into the wall and ravished her mouth silesing the moan of pain she let out when she hit the wall.

He broke the kiss and smirked as he looked at her red face, her eyes were closed and she was clearly out of breath, she slowly buttoned her top with trembling hands.

"Still think I don't have a stick Mudblood?" he asked with a cold tone he knew wasn't going to assure her

"Mudblood, did you just call me Mudblood?" she asked with an exasperated tone

He chuckled "oh come on did you honestly think I was interested in you, you were just a quick fuck" he drawled on curly

"I can't waist to see the look on Pothead's face when I announced that I fucked the Gryffindor princess, the goody goody innocent, who turned out to be not so innocent"

"You asshole, you only slept with me so you would irk my friends" she said raisin her voice

He chuckled again "you finally used that smart little head of yours, do you honestly think I could be interested in a bushy haired, bucked tooth, ugly Mudblood like you"

He saw tears form in her eyes, she pushed passed him and ran down the corridor 'revenge is so sweet he thought, then why do I feel what I 'm feeling, I'll ignore it he decided to ignore the feeling that was tugging at his heart.

The only thing that went through Hermione's mind was

"You are going to regret that, Malfoy"

**_thank you so much 4 ur reviews ,i am really happy , i updated as soon as i could plz dont forget to _**

****

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , _**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review _**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review _**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review _**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review _**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review _**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review _**

**_Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review , Review _**

any way love you all , hoped u enjoyed


	3. MAKEOVER!

**Chapter III**

**MAKEOVER!**

Hermione spent the night crying, all her roommates were spending the night with there boyfriends.

She walked over to the mirror; she looked at her bushy hair and her buck teeth, tears slid down her make up less face she remembered Tad's face.

_**Flashback**_

_Mya I can fix you in a second, you'll come out of here looking like a princess" said Tad"_

_"Oh Tad, every time I visit, you say that, will you please stop I'm just stopping by to say hello" Hermione said planting a kiss on the boy's cheek._

_"Fine, but any times you change your mind you know where to find me" he said hugging his friend. _

_"Maybe one day but certainly not today" Hermione replied giving her friend hope_

_**End of flashback**_

Hermione smiled at the memory, looks like I'm gonna pay you a visit after all Tad she thought.

* * *

The ride back home was torcher, Malfoy had told all his 'friends' AKA 'cronies' all about their little adventure, the taunting in the train's corridors and the foul remarks and sounds that seems to be everywhere she went, drove her nuts it was for lack of expression torture.

As was expected Harry and Ron threw a fit that made her snap at them.

"Look , it was a fucking mistake , and I'm fucking sorry , but right now I don't need this shit so will you be my friends in a hard time or will you abandon me , god knows I stood by you in all of your fucking stupid mistakes".

This made them realize the seriousness of the situation, as they have never heard Hermione swear before and she was cussing like a drunken sailor who is Irish.

So they stood by her side , they knew her well enough to know that she was in pain , and they knew she was just playing strong , as she haven't shed a tear the whole ride , so they shut up and defended her.

* * *

After Hermione arrived home she waited a couple of days to cool down then went to the person she'd been thinking about

"Tad"

"Oh babe when did you come back"

"Just a couple of days ago" she replied releasing him from her hug

"What's wrong you look sad" Tad said, she knew he'd catch on they'd been friends since forever they knew each other too much for him not to notice.

"Well something happened at school ……… "She told him the whole story, she got hugs and rubs on the back from her other two best friends who had joined them Victoria and Valerie.

After she finished her sob story the room was quite for two seconds before her friends broke the silence.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked Vicky

"I know what this means " answered Vicky

"It's time for a" completed Val

"MAKEOVER!" they all screamed , Hermione rolled her eyes ,her friends had been dying to give her a makeover since she was twelve and she always said no she knew she should share there joy , so she got up and jumped with her crazy friends on Tad's bed and to her surprise it felt good ,actually great .

"I love you guys so much" Hermione said

"Ya, we love you too but this is not the time this is"

**"MAKEOVER TIME"**

* * *

HEY EVERYONE , I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO EXCITED , MY HITS ARE THROUGH THE ROOF

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER , I ALREADY HAVE CHAPTER 4 COOKING UP SEE U ALL LATER AND DON'T FORGET TO REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	4. Make over done

**Chapter III**

**Let's just spell it**

**H.O.T**

"Hermione stop being so stupid, come out" Val exclaimed, she and the rest of the group were sitting in front of the changing rooms of "Harold's" a shop in London.

"I can't the only time I've been this naked was the day I was born" Hermione replied in a small voice.

Vicky ever the impatient one walked straight to the changing room, and yanked the curtains opened making Hermione jump in surprise.

Hermione was wearing a strapless pink tube top that stuck to her body like second skin; she had a mini white tennis skirt and white boots with pink trimming to match her top.

"Hermione actually has a body" Val exclaimed in mock surprise , indicating the fact that Hermione had all the right curves in all the right places which was highly illustrated by her current out fit .

"Tad , what do you think , I for one absolutely love it" Vicky said, ignoring Hermione's blush and frantic attempts to cover herself every time one of the male customers gave her an appreciative glance.

"I only have one sentence to say" tad said

Val and Vicky looked at him expectantly waiting for his sentence, it was a well known fact that Tad was the one to come to when you want to buy anything to wear from accessories and jewelry to shoes and bags he was a walking talking fashion encyclopedia.

"If I wasn't gay, I'd jump you" Tad finally said making Hermione's cheeks glow red.

* * *

Hermione had basically bought a knew wardrobe , her parents were both doctors and they were both from rich families they live in a mansion and have a pool , tennis court and a stable with about twenty horses so the money wasn't the issue.

After they put the new clothes Val and Vicky either 'modified' the rest or 'confiscated' them so Hermione can't wear them any more.

It was nine o' clock and her best friends were finally leaving after rearranging her new wardrobe.

"So, we'll stop by tomorrow to take you to '''Rafael's''', make sure you are ready by 10 am sharp" Valerie said, she had made an appointment with Rafael himself to as she called it 'fix' Hermione.

"Fine, can you leave now, I'm exhausted" Hermione said

"See you tomorrow love" Tad said

"As ta la vista babe" Vicky said

"Nighty night" Val said, making them all burst into laughter

She looked exasperated "what? what about as ta la vista , huh Vick" folding her arms

Hermione smiled at her friends "oh I love you guys so much, thank you for everything you are doing for me"

"No problem love, what are friends for" Tad said

* * *

The next morning Hermione was ready by 9:55 , she had worn one of her new outfits , it consisted of low cut, hip hugging blue jeans that showed of her curves and looked demure combined with a white chemise with long sleeves , she had a beatiful dior bag and glasses , she had white stillettos and she pulled her frizzy hair into a pony tail.

"Daddy, I'm taking my car" she cried as she desended the stairs

"okay sweety , but be care-"her father stopped midsentence "sweety you look great"

"I went shopping yesterday with Val, Vicky , and Tad " Hermione said

"So you have finally given in and let them give you a makeover " jack Granger said chukling

"ya…." Hermione started as she remembered why she was doing her makeover.

"Dad , I have to go or else I'll be late" hermione said quickly planting a kiss on her father's cheek and ran through the front door.

She got into her convertible and closed the door , a tear slid down her cheek but she wiped it away , her eyes betrayed her again and another tear slid down her face, she couldn't stand it, she was humiliated, hurt and broken, she sobbed into her hands.

"Honey, whats wrong?" came tad's voice from beside her.

She looked up and he saw her tear stained face "it hurts so much" she said as she now cried in his chest.

"It's okay sweety you'll have your revenge, he is gonna hurt as much as he hurt you, I swear" tad said .

"Thank you Tad" Hermione said " You are a great friend"

"I know , now enough of this drama, Val and Vicky are at Val's they asked me to to tell you to pick them up " he said

"let's go then what are we waiting for" Hermione said smiling

"lets go"

* * *

"Oh my god , what is this?!" Rafael exclaimed as hermione and her frizzy hair entered his shop.

"Oh rafael she has realized the error of her ways, and she knows you are the one who is gonna fix it" Val said Rafael took a deep breath as if he was trying to supress a panick attack.

" I have never seen so much frizz, we must work on this right away…..Moniiiiik!" he finally said yelling the last part, hermione winced he was so close to her ear when he yelled, she was sure she lost an ear drum.

A blond girl came running

"Yes? " she said she said panting, she had obviosly came running.

"Take her and take the frizz away, I'll be waiting here for you ,to style the non frizz hair" Rafael said

She smiled and talked to Hermione "Come with me , right through here" leading hermione throgh a wooden door.

"Is he okay?" Hermione whispered to her

"He will be" was the answer she got

After many many shampoos conditioners and creams the frizz was finally gone from hermione's hair.She was handed over to Rafael. who while working on her hair simply refused to let her see her reflection, after thirty minutes Hermione finally gave up.

* * *

Four hours later hermione walked out of Rafael's room , he had thankfully not cut any hair, he only just trimmed it , not that she would aloow him to cut her hair: the minute she walked out of the room Valerie squeeked, Vicky fell of her chair and Tad wiped a non exsistent tear from his eye.

"Oh you look so pretty " Val finally said breaking the silence

"I knew you had it in you Mya, i always did" Tad said hugging her, Hermione was getting testy , she wanted to see how she looked so she spotted a miirror and ran their and a the sight that met her made her gasp.

* * *

**_dum da dum ,this sortof a cliffie but i couldn't resist ,hehe, i am sorry i havent updated in a while but there was this other story that kept nagging at me , and i couldn't write anything else until i posted it, it's called the pain if u are intristed._**

**_soooooooooooooooooooooooooo pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me what you think reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevieeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese._**

**_and who knows maybe if i get more reviews , the next chapter would come faster - innocent smile that doesn't fool anyone-_**


	5. I am beautiful

**

* * *

**

Chapter IV

**I am beautiful**

Hermione looked at herself and gasped.

She had never seen herself like this, not even the night of the Yule ball, and she thought she looked her best then.

Right their in front if her was a reflection of a beautiful girl no not beautiful girl, drop dead gorgeous woman; her hair was in elegant luxurious ringlets draped around her back reaching to her elbow, two locks from the sides of her head were taken and joined at the back of her head, she had soft locks framing her face bringing out the color of her honey brown eyes, she moved hands to her hair, and passed her finger through it, it was no longer the bushy triangle, she was no longer the bushy haired, buck toothed, ugly Mudblood; she was a beautiful girl, with silky honey brown locks.

She put her hand on the mirror to make sure it was a mirror not another girl looking at her and that she had not been staring at a stranger for the past ten minutes, her finger touched the cold solid, she smiled as a tear slid down her face and she whispered a word that felt so sweet in her mouth that she wanted to say it over and over again, she wanted to shout it for the whole world to hear until her voice grows hoarse "I'm beautiful".

* * *

**_okay okay , i know it's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally short and i will treat you with a loooooooooooooonger chapter in chapter 5 but for now i have a complaint my hits are (866) and my reviews are (8) which means (858) people entered this story and did not review soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo please please review and the more the reviews the longer the next chapter will be , and if my reviews go over twenty i will drop hints about what will hapen in chapter 6 and will make sure chapter 5 exceeds 2000 words but pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review, i will dedicate my twentieth reviewer the chapter of his/her choice. _**


	6. MUSIC! PART 1

They got into Hermione convertible, she was ecstatic, every guy who saw her since she got out of 'EL PATIO" ,a café the had entered, whistled, or made a remark, the guys were all hot and there is that tiny fact that she was walking with Val and Vicky who were easily the most beautiful girls in her neighborhood,

Val with her sleek blond hair, and her aquamarine blue eyes she was tall with a model type body she had everything in the right amount, she had long tan legs that showed through her many mini skirts, she was perky and the life of the party.

And Vicky she was the mysterious one with a flaring temper and impatience that made her quite popular with the guys, she had jet black hair that was now cut just below her chin giving her a look of a French model, her violet eyes were captivating and unique.

So when you are walking or sitting with girls like that you never expect to be even given a second glance , but when Hermione got glances and remarks , some guy was even bold enough to come ask her out she never expected it and by god she was enjoying it .

(A/N: By the way all this happened when they were sitting in "EL PATIO" café, so you don't get confused)

"We have to celebrate" Tad exclaimed as the got into Hermione's car.

"I agree, it would give Hermione a chance to teach us some of those dance moves" Val said teasingly, they had once truth or dare, Hermione being the brave Gryffindor she is chose the dare, and Val being a sneaky muggle who would have been put in Slytheren in that particular moment ,dare Hermione to go with them to a club and drink 20 shots, at this Hermione had gulped but both her Gryffindor courage and pride be damned she said she will do it, she let her friends groom her and went to the club , god bless fake IDs , she ordered that 20 shots and was drunk by number 5 , by number 20 she got up and started 'dancing' with every guy in the club, if you could call what she did dancing , it was more like 'sex on the dance floor with your clothes still on' type of dancing , finally her friends dragged her out of the club and they went to and she went for a sleepover at Val's seeing as her parents would be a little upset if their daughter showed up at midnight drunk as hell.

Hermione blushed at the memory "it was your fault, you got me drunk" she accused Val

"Hey it's not a bad thing it's actually quite refreshing to finally know that under the prude bookworm there is a wild cat" Val said clawing the air and making hissing noises. Making Tad and Vicky nod in agreement and snicker loudly.

Hermione groaned her friends were not going to stop with that memory, why she asked herself, why do the-

She was cut out of her self pity by Val's voice

"You never did tell us how you learned to dance like that, even Vicky the temptress can't dance like that"

"I don't really know I discovered it when I was 14, there was this ball and this guy victor asked me out, anyway after the ball he told me we should dance alone in the gardens, we had the radio playing and then out of nowhere this hip hop song came on I didn't even notice until I felt the other victor pushing at my leg" Hermione said blushing and not taking her eyes off the road as she drove

"You got the guy up, just by dancing with him" Vicky said in awe and then burst out laughing along with Tad and Val.

"Anyway we are totally going to zero tonight" Val said

"You guys, I don't know" Hermione started afraid of how she would react to the music.

"We are celebrating, and that's final" Val said getting out of the car and going to Hermione's door.

Hermione turned to Tad knowing he was the sensible one and that she was going to the club if they drag her there kicking and screaming.

"At least you can promise to keep me in line Tad, you know how I get around music, I can barely contain myself" she pleaded

"You should let go every once and a while you know, life is too short, and no I can't promise you that, I will only stop you if you start stripping on the dance floor" her said jokingly

"Fair enough" Hermione muttered under her breath and Tad looked at her incredulously

"I already told you I can barely contain myself around music" she said and followed in the house with her girl- friends

"Oh darling we're gonna doll you up, that no guy will be able to resist you" Val said

* * *

_**Soooooooooooo? What do you think? Is it good? The second part will be out in no time, once again pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review **_

_**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I was busy with another story it's called the Zabini if anyone is interested, it's a Dramione fic **_


	7. Club 0

"Club Zero here we come!" exclaimed Val.

"Guys, I don't know about this outfit. It's a little bit too daring for me."

Hermione said hesitantly.

"Hermione, this outfit is made for you!! You look great!" Tad said.

Hermione was wearing a short black ruffled skirt with a silver backless top, and

a small black jacket, which she knew she was gaining to have to take off once

she got there. Also, she had silver stilettos with her hair loose in slight

curls, leaving it to dangle until it reached her waist, with nothing to hold it

off her face. She wore a silver necklace that Harry and Ron had given her. It

Had a small silver lion

Dangling from it, and she had silver earrings shaped like a heart with an arrow

Going through it.

Val was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans. They were low cut and hip hugging,

Showing off her model like form. And she had a black tube top that made her

Smokey blue eyes and sun yellow hair stand out with some black stilettos.

Vick was wearing a white ruffled skirt and a violet top with 'Pussy Cat' written

On her breasts with silvery violet that matched her eyes. Her hair was curled

And hung around in sexy curls.

All in all, they looked gorgeous.

Tad was wearing a silk black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, making him looks

Like a God with his spiky brown hair and his amazing blue eyes.

"If only you weren't gay!" Val joked as they got into Tad's silver sports car.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot," he stated smugly as he got in the driver's seat.

* * *

"Val, Vicky, long time no see!" exclaimed the guard in front of the door to the

Club.

Hermione watched the long line of waiting people as they all groaned at the

Sight of them, probably knowing that they were going to enter before them.

"Manolo, I missed you so much!" Val said giving the bulky guy a hug, "This is

Hermione and you know Tad." Vick said impatiently.

Hermione smiled pleasantly at the guy, and he extended his hand which she gladly

Took.

"Alright, don't let me hold you back any longer," he said smiling at them and

Stepping aside so they could enter.

* * *

Hermione was sure she lost her hearing abilities; the music was so loud that she

Winced when she first entered.

They first headed for the bar, and meanwhile Hermione had received God knows how

Many catcalls and about five dance invitations, which she politely declined.

When they finally reached the bar Val was the one to call the bartender, "Nick!"

"Val, how are you?" the cute bartender asked.

"Really thirsty! By the way this is Hermione and I want a round of shots for all

Of us, if you will."

"Coming up," he said getting the drinks ready.

"Val, I am not drinking." Hermione said.

"Yes you are, it's the only way you are gonna loosen up. So you will drink. Even

if I have to force it down your throat."

Hermione crossed her arms and pouted slightly. She knew her friends well enough

to know that they will do what they promised.

2 shots after

Hermione was having the time of her life! Currently she was dancing with a cute

Brunette, with a muscular build. He had his arms around her waist and she was

Grinding her ass against him. Then she turned and started raising her leg, and

Grinding her thigh on his leg. After that she let her leg fall to the ground,

And she started rocking her hips to the music giggling uncontrollably.

3 shots after

Hermione felt heat all over her body. She was dancing to the music with an

unknown person and the person was a great dancer! She had been jumping from one

Guy to the other until she lost track of who she was dancing with. Plus her hair

Fell over her face, partially obscuring it from view. She

was dancing, grinding, rocking, and she couldn't believe it! She just felt heat

All over her body! Finally the guy stopped and she kept dancing minutes later

until the guy was replaced, by a taller more muscular guy with his hands rested

On her swaying hips. Then she turned around to face him.

* * *

Draco had been watching this girl for half an hour. She was a great dancer, she

Was gorgeous with long waist-length brown hair, and she had probably danced with

Every guy in the club. Every guy was keeping a watch on her. She was new, as

Nobody knew her name, and Draco had never seen her before. She was wearing a

Saver top and a short black skirt. She had long legs, but he couldn't see her

Face. It was dark and her hair kept falling on her face obscuring it from view.

She crouched down and then stood up slowly, grinding her butt against the legs

Of the guy she was recently dancing with. The guy looked like he was going to

Orgasm right there on the dance floor, and frankly, Draco couldn't blame him.

The girl was HOT! And she was dancing in a "way" ¦ well you can call it

Provocative to be nice.

(Basically she looked like walking sex?? Ha-ha, don't put this in here! Erase,

erase, erase!)

He had been going to this club since he was fourteen. Yes his father's name

Reached even the muggle world, and he could go to any club he ever wanted. He

Was seventeen now and he came to this club almost every day. It had hot chicks

Who were relatively rich, since the neighborhood was?

Full of mansions, and Draco enjoyed the one night stands to no end. He would go

To the club, find the hottest one there, and take her home. Then he'd fuck her,

Give her a kiss and wave goodbye the next morning. And tonight, the girl in the

Silver top was so far coming home with him.

He got off his chair and went to where she was dancing. There he tapped the guy

On his shoulder and told him to take a hike. The guy seemed to know Draco's

Reputation as the King of the club and scurried away. Draco replaced him and put

His hands on the girl's hips, rocking and grinding

With her, when finally she turned to face him.

* * *

Hermione was stunned.

Draco was stunned.

"YOU!" they cried simultaneously.

Hermione tried to push him away but his hands were firmly placed in her hips.

"Settle down mud blood, I don't want to make a scene. After this dance is over

You can go do whatever you want, but I will not have you making a scene by

Leaving the dance floor in a huff. Is that understood?" he finished as he

Started dancing again.

"Bloody areole." Hermione said, dancing along with him

"Mud blood whore."

"Tell me Malloy," she spat his name out as if it tasted like garbage,"If you are

So disgusted by muggles and mud bloods, why would you come to a muggle club?" she

Asked dancing sexily.

"To get laid. Pureblooded witches tend to get clingy after you fuck them," he

Said simply.

Hermione winced at his language.

"Bloody ferret." Hermione said for lack of a retort.

"Run out of witty comebacks, mud blood?" he smirked.

"No, but I don't want to talk to you. So the best way to stop this conversation

Is to insult you."

"Tell me mud blood. Who did you lose you virginity to? You weren't a virgin when

I fucked you."

Again Hermione winced at the language.

"Victor Krum," she said.

Just then the music ended and Hermione ran out of the dance floor and got her

Jacket from Nick.

"Tad, I am going home." She kissed the boy on his cheek and turned to leave.

"What happened?" he asked, completely forgetting the cute guy he was just

Conversing with.

"Nothing I am just tired."

"Fine, I'll take you home. Val and Vick are already gone."

Hermione nodded, and they went out of the club with Tad's hand holding her to

Him.

* * *

Draco watched as Granger left with a guy. His arm wrapped tightly around her.

Draco had the sudden urge to rip the guy's arm off, and then beat him to a pulp.

* * *

**_Hello everybody! so do u like this chapter? I'd like to thank my betas Emily and Meagan, I hope u did well Meagan, ANYHOW, don't forget to review and I will love you for eternity. _**

****

**_ Love you all _**

**_ Summer _**


	8. NOTE ALL

10-MAY-2010

HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK, AND READY TO WRITE AGAIN, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY FICS, BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH THEM ALL AT THE SAME TIME, SO I'LL START WITH THE ZABINI AND DRACO MALFOY'S WIFE, THEN WORK MY WAY DOWN UNTIL I REACH THE LEAST POPULAR FICS, I ALSO HAVE A NEW FIC COMING UP, I HAVE BEEN WRITING IT AND HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS, BUT I WON'T POST IT UNTIL ITS FINISHED , SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE DELAYS IN THE UPDATING, I WILL ALSO BE REVISING THE STORIES THAT I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN, AND BUTCHERED THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE IN "HIS" IS ALREADY REVISED, SINCE IT WAS THE WORST, THE OTHERS WILL BE REVISED AFTER THEY ARE COMPLETED, I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'M BACK NOW, I AM IN MEDICAL SCHOOL, AND CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF MY EXAMINATIONS, HOWEVER I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH THE FICS ASAP, AND START POSTING THE NEW ONE, ITS AN AU, SPIN OFF THE FOURTH BOOK, AND HARRY CENTRIC, THE FIRST I HAVE WRITTEN, BUT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!

LOVE YOU LOTS

SUMMER


End file.
